


focus.

by Lefauxlucifer



Series: i wonder if your therapist knows (everything about me) [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Mile High Club, Shameless Smut, Trans Female Character, eventual marianne/hilda/edelgard if i ever get around to writing it, kinda voyeuristic but not really?, probably a bad joke about handlebars in here somewhere, there's a plot (you just have to do some light calculus)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefauxlucifer/pseuds/Lefauxlucifer
Summary: “Hilda,” Edelgard takes a moment simply to process that before reprising her award-winning role as the voice of reason. “In case you haven't noticed, we're no longer in the confines of our apartment. People are watching.”“Like that’s ever stopped us,” and she bats those eyelashes of hers so innocently that Edelgard is honor-bound to check if anyone is.
Relationships: Hilda Valentine Goneril/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Series: i wonder if your therapist knows (everything about me) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113494
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	focus.

**Author's Note:**

> a loose continuation of the previous hildagard fic, edelgard has accepted her fate but maintains that she's not at all whipped by everyone's favorite troublemaker

“Let's visit my parents, she said. It'll be fun, she said,” Edelgard grumbles, throwing up air quotes for good measure, because in case it wasn't terribly clear, it certainly wasn't her bright idea to schedule their flights at the crack of dawn.

“Please. It's not my fault you couldn't sleep last night,” Hilda rolls her eyes and flips through a yellowed magazine, tongue in cheek.

“It takes two to tango, Hilda,” she warns, because this is neither the time nor place to take a nosedive into indecency. “If only the line for coffee at the airport was bearable. I could've used a little pick-me-up.”

"Why, you don’t want to pick up where we left off?" she sets the magazine back where it belongs, and there’s an unfortunate gleam in those salmon-colored eyes, proof that her idle mind is no doubt the Devil's workshop.

“ _Hilda_ ,” Edelgard takes a moment simply to process that before reprising her award-winning role as the voice of reason. “In case you haven't noticed, we're no longer in the confines of our apartment. People are watching.”

“Like that’s ever stopped us,” and she bats those eyelashes of hers so innocently that Edelgard is honor-bound to check if anyone is.

And when she does, what she finds is a slew of empty rows paired with strangers who are more asleep than awake.

So when Hilda rolls her shoulders, slips a hand into her sweats and goes to town, there's just one problem left: the passenger in the aisle seat who looks like she's seen a ghost and won't live to tell the tale.

"And her?" Edelgard gestures around to Marianne before looking back to Hilda. After all, this was _her_ idea. Edelgard can't stress enough, that she has nothing to gain from joining the Mile High Club, nor is she some reckless deviant who would secretly hope that her girlfriend would be so forthcoming.

"You sure you don't want to watch?" Hilda's voice is impossibly seductive as she double-checks, and had Edelgard been in this woman's place, she's not sure she'd be able to think, let alone tell her no.

That’s why she can sense the hesitation in Marianne’s voice when she respectfully declines and says she'll make herself scarce, why she feels oddly compelled to act on these inclinations.

"They say that misery loves company, you know. And it'd be nice, if someone were to keep watch," she approaches the matter gently and with tact, which in hindsight tells her exactly why Hilda didn't handle this herself. She’s definitely up to something, even if Edelgard doesn't have a clue as to what.

"I suppose you might be right," Marianne seems unreasonably tense as she sits back down, eyes somewhat averted from the pair, and Edelgard can only assume that there's something between those two that Hilda has conveniently neglected to mention, something she's not being told.

But they're both unsatisfied with just that much, and it's only by some miracle of the goddess that this works, although Edelgard has to move the armrest out of the way and put herself in a rather compromising position at the edge of her seat, just to accommodate Hilda's frame between her legs.

And nothing much changes once she's there, even if her sweatpants fall to her knees. Hilda is suddenly prudish enough to kiss her through her boxers until she's more than ready to spring out of them, and Marianne's shy, occasional glances remind her that she's come too far to let sleeping dogs lie.

"If I have to do it myself..." she tells Hilda, not at all pleased with her partner's needless teasing or with herself for not nipping this in the bud when she had the chance, and she swears she hears Marianne stifle a laugh when she does.

Though as it turns out, that's all Hilda really wants, for her to swallow her pride and ask for it, because she slides them off just as easily and takes Edelgard into her hands with delicate strokes and a chaste wink.

And even if Hilda's motives remain distressingly unclear, she feels the least she can do is put on a show. Her hand weaves its way into Hilda's hair and keeps her close, guides her to where she aches.

"Now there's a good girl," she murmurs, her voice is soft yet just loudly enough for both her companions to hear. By now, their adoring audience is halfheartedly covering her eyes, watching them through the gaps in her fingers with a slight blush across her cheeks.

And when Hilda reciprocates with simple, sensual kisses, brings Edelgard's length into her mouth, the latter allows herself a low groan or two, impatient and well aware that Hilda is taking her own sweet time with this, that the only way she'll get anything out of Hilda is if she takes it for herself.

So she wears a smile nothing short of malicious and lets her hands run free until she's holding Hilda by her twintails, already restless and even a touch desperate.

Because it's definitely uncalled for, but both Marianne and Hilda look at her so expectantly that she can't in good conscience renege.

She tests the waters first, gentle and steady as they exchange the reins of power, but Edelgard is no saint, and it's not every day she gets to showcase Hilda's... unique talents.

After all, her girlfriend looks like a sight for sore eyes as she gags, and by how Marianne's thighs squeeze together, Edelgard's not the only one who thinks so.

So she moves in for the kill, rocking back and forth into Hilda's mouth until her knuckles turn white and she has to bite back her moans.

And when she does capitulate, it's with hushed grunts and choice words and little care for the world around them. She yanks Hilda forward so her eyes roll back in her head and her lips are flush with the base of Edelgard's length. Her hips develop a mind of their own and she's not so forgiving as to let go, not until she's tended to her own needs and emptied herself thoroughly into the back of Hilda's throat.

For her part, Hilda is remarkably considerate in the moments that follow, working her magic and cleaning house before taking her seat, and now, Marianne can barely look her in the eyes, not without going red in the face first.

Which is why Edelgard is left with a myriad of sentiments and more questions than answers as she reclothes herself and stares blankly out the window, each as confusing as the last.

**Author's Note:**

> i'd say i'm sorry but i wouldn't've clicked post if i was.
> 
> anyways, i hope you enjoyed this, as short and sweet as it was! been thinking about this trio/ot3 for a while and wanted to toss an appetizer onto the table even if it meant splitting this up.


End file.
